1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic design automation (EDA). More specifically, this disclosure relates to circuit design optimization.
2. Related Art
Advances in process technology and a practically unlimited appetite for consumer electronics have fueled a rapid increase in the size and complexity of integrated circuit (IC) designs. Due to the rapidly increasing size and complexity of IC designs, it is becoming increasingly difficult to convert a high-level description of a circuit design into an implementation that meets a set of timing constraints, and at the same time optimizes additional metrics, such as area, leakage power, etc.